Equilibrium
by Molahsurey
Summary: Milton tends to Philip's wounded eye.


When Milton got word about the Governor's incident, that he was badly injured, he was panicked; not because Philip was going to be extremely on edge and pissed, which was definitely going to be the case, but because the thought of Philip getting hurt was too much for him to handle, he didn't want to lose him. Philip had always been the image of strength, power, and confidence in Milton's eyes, and it balanced perfectly with his own timidity and uncertainty; he needed him in his life. Yet, on the other hand, he also knew about the pain Philip went through due to the fact that he lost his wife and daughter, he knew the governor's weak side, knew how soft he truly could be; and that made Milton feel needed, made him feel like his presence served a purpose, that he could be the aspect of comfort and stability in Philip's life. Milton would do anything for the proclaimed Governor; even though Philip never intentionally did anything good for him, even though it was all emotionally one sided, the way he felt around the other man made it worth everything.

When he walked in and saw his superior's eye he was concerned but he was relieved that it wasn't worse, it wasn't life threatening. He wanted to console the man but others were in the room and he just didn't feel comfortable with that, expressing his concern for Philip was hard enough without people witnessing it. He left the room and waited until a later hour to check on him again.

That evening Milton was in his lab trying to take the Governor off his mind. Of course it didn't work; Philip was the only constant thing running through his head, research only took away his thoughts of the other man for a couple minutes at a time. He was extra anxious that night as he wrote in his journal; he could barely keep his hand steady even before he was suddenly startled by a voice behind him, causing him to jump and mess up the end of his last sentence. He turned around in his chair, holding his breath; he sighed when he saw it was just Philip. He stood with a hand on the desk and his other at his side, his heart beating faster just from the Governor's presence. He swallowed, "Your eye. Does it still hurt? I'm terribly sorry that happened. People should've been keeping a better e..." he almost said 'eye out' but he quickly changed it to, "l-look out at the gates."

The Governor puffed out a bit of a laugh with a smirk as he paced slowly around Milton's desk, touching things absentmindedly, "Our doctor pumped me full of our best pain killers. I'm fine." He continued to walk around the room, barely looking at Milton. He wasn't fine, he was far from it. He finally walked back to the desk, facing Milton, and put a hand to it as well, "I've lost worse before."

Milton looked back at him with wide eyes and parted lips; he was completely lost for words. He settled for, "I am glad it wasn't worse." His hand lifted from his side like he was going to caress the injured eye, he wanted to soothe it with his touch; but he stopped himself before he reached Philip, his hand falling back to his side. He always let out bits of affection and he internally reprimanded himself every time. "You could have lost your life..." he added.

Philip nodded, his jaw clenching, "You're right. But I feel like my life has been taken away none the less." He was referring to his daughter and Milton knew that. The Governor straightened up, "I came down here to ask you somethin'."

Milton drew in a deep breath and moved away slightly, preparing himself, he always got nervous when Philip posed a question to him, "What is it you need to know?"

He snorted at the nerdy man's reaction, "I was wonderin' if you even wanted to stay here after what happened. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone deserts me."

That could have either been seen as a sign of vulnerability from the other man or it could have been a menacing inquisition. He knew that if he said he wanted to leave the Governor most likely wouldn't let him, and he didn't want to anyway. He put his hand on his hip and shook his head nervously, "Leaving never crossed my mind."

Philip narrowed his eyes, wondering if there was going to be anything more to that. When Milton said nothing else he gave a curt nod, "Good." He moved around the desk, and around Milton, so he could sit down in the scientist's chair. Milton turned around cautiously, eyeing the man as he moved; his back pressing into the edge of his desk. Right now Philip was way too close for comfort but he couldn't move; it was like he was paralyzed. Philip pulled Milton's journal closer, flipping back through the pages, "How's the research goin'? Gotta be honest, I don't see much point to it anymore."

Milton looked down at his work, "It's been going as well as it's ever been." He shrugged, "Slow…" His gaze shot up to Philip, "B-but interesting," he quickly added. His nerves would not let up.

"Huh." The Governor tossed the journal away before putting his elbow on the arm of the chair and resting his head on his hand, wincing in pain. His eye was acting up.

Milton immediately went into protective mode, leaning over and putting a comforting hand to Philip's shoulder, "Philip…" He knelt down even more, moving Philip's hand away before reaching for the patch covering his eye, "Here, let me take a look at it." Philip grunted but didn't protest as Milton took the bandage off. The younger man winced at the sight of the wound. He delicately brushed his fingertips down the side of the gash, "Hold on, I think I might have some aloe for that." He stood and rummaged through a desk drawer. Once he found it he also took a cotton pad and crouched down again. He put some lotion on the pad and began to dab at the wound. "This should soothe it a bit," he said quietly.

Philip was surprised by how much he didn't mind being cared for, at least by Milton. If it were anyone else his calm and at ease manner would have been an act. He looked down at him as he worked; the look on Milton's face so determined. He began to zone out, caught up in thought. Then suddenly he blurted out what was on his mind, "You're my friend. The only one I have. And probably the only one I will ever have." Friend wasn't the best choice of word but the Governor thought there was no word to properly describe their relationship.

Milton continued to give his full attention to the wound, acting like he wasn't suffocating on the inside. He nodded with a blank expression, "I couldn't have said that any better. You took the words right from my head."

The Governor raised his eyebrows, "So we're friends. Who knew?" he chuckled.

Milton took a second to give him a light smile, "I guess we never really had to say it, it was just obvious to us."

He nodded, "Yeah, s'ppose so." His legs widened a bit as he relaxed more in the seat, allowing Milton to movie further between them. "You're so good at takin' care of me." Milton blushed, trying to ignore that comment, not sure what to say to it; he was already feeling nervous from their proximity. Philip scooted closer to the edge of the seat, leaning back into the chair; "Sometimes…" he started in a deep, teasing tone, "I wonder just how far you'll go to… take care of me."

Milton swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a second, trying to keep himself together. "I care about your well-being. It's what I do," he hoped that was a good enough answer.

Philip put a hand in his lap and moved his hips around a bit, "So, does that mean every need I might have?" He was more curious than anything, he'd always gotten the impression that Milton may have been more bent towards the male sex; but he didn't know for sure, this was a good time to find out. Not that Philip was gay, but since he only had Milton for as long as he could remember now, and would most likely have him by his side from now on, maybe he was a bit attracted to the idea of a male partner himself.

Milton made a small noise in the back of his throat, he couldn't help it. His body tensed up at the Governor's motion and his mind lost all thought. He accidently let his gaze drop down to the other man's crotch, there was a slight bulge and it made him blush deeply. "Y-y…yes…" he stuttered out. "I'd do anything to make sure you had everything you wanted," he breathed out shakily.

That made the older man's cock twitch. He had put himself in such a compromising situation and he wasn't going to back out now. He never thought it would come to this with his lab assistant but things happen, obviously. He let his hand brush over his member, "Prove it."

Milton gave him an 'are you serious?' look, he really hoped so or he would really regret moving his fingers up to the zipper in front of him. As he pulled the zipper down he looked up at Phillip, silently asking if he was sure about this. Philip stared intensely back at him, slowly nodding. The younger man continued to undo the Governor's pants before finally taking out his hard member. Milton swallowed as he brought a hand to it, nervous fingers trailing along it. This was something he often thought about, something he even sometimes dreamt about, but he never thought he'd actually be doing it.

Philip breathed in deeply at the light touch of the man kneeling in front of him, his erection stiffening even more. He brushed a hand across Milton's cheek and through his hair, resting it on the back of his neck and pulling him closer.

Milton let his hand wrap around the Governor's cock, stroking it up and down firmly a couple times, before tentatively sticking his tongue out and circling the head slowly, making eye contact as he did so. Philip inhaled sharply at the feeling of Milton's cold, wet tongue on the tip of his cock. Milton took that as a sign to go further so he wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck, lightly at first and gradually getting harder. The Governor bucked his hips forward with a groan; he didn't know he'd enjoy this so much. Milton almost choked from the sudden jerk but he quickly recovered and slid his mouth down the cock even more, running his tongue along it and continuing to suck hard. The taste was a unique one but he wasn't opposed to it, it actually aroused him further.

Philip couldn't keep still any longer, his hips began to roll and he began to moan lowly, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. He was already close from Milton's minor manipulations. Milton could feel the Governor's cock pulse in his mouth and it caused his own erection to stiffen fully, he let out a whimpering moan of his own. That moan did something to Philip and he suddenly brought a hand to Milton's head and grabbed a fistful of hair, tugging on it hard as he forced the younger man to go deeper, him thrusting his hips forward as hard as he could. Milton's hands flew up to Philip's knees and his body tensed at the pleasurable pain, he let out loud whines as his mouth was fucked. "Good boy, good boy…" the older man growled out. Soon he couldn't hold it in any longer and he came hard.

Milton swallowed everything that flew from the other man and into his mouth. He was achingly hard from the whole situation, and Philip could see that. The older man stood up, pulling Milton up with him, and slammed him into the desk, kissing him hard. He brought the hand that wasn't in Milton's hair down to Milton's erection and palmed it roughly through his trousers. Milton began to writhe in pleasure at the assault and soon enough he was hitting his climax, coming as his body jerked into the Governor's.

Philip kissed him a moment more before pulling away and putting himself back into his own trousers, his eyes never leaving Milton. He nodded, "That's what I call proof," he chuckled.

Milton nodded with a far-away look on his features, he felt like he was going to faint, "Y-yeah…"

Philip smirked with another small chuckle, "No regrets, right?"

Milton's chest heaved for a moment as he looked into the other man's eyes, "No, none."

The Governor nodded curtly again, a hint of a smile on his lips, "Good." Without another word he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Milton completely dazed.


End file.
